1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interlining material, particularly interlining material used in garment manufacture. More especially, this invention relates to a unitary interlining material having distinct zones of different fiber content, each zone having uniform fiber content therein. The fiber content of the zones varies so as to impart to the unitary material different bending characteristrics. This invention is also directed to a method of making the interlining material from non-woven fleece material.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A non-woven web must normally be of uniform fiber density across its width and in particular it is essential that it does not have random variations in fiber density. Accordingly processes and machinery for making non-woven webs have been designed with the object of giving complete uniformity in fiber density across the width of the webs. For example in one common method a batt of fibers is carded to form a substantially uniform fleece and then this is folded upon itself with a cross lapper to give a fiber distribution that is uniform across the width of the fleece but is not random through its thickness: instead it is laminar. Machines such as that sold under the name "Rando-Webber" produce in a single operation a web that is uniform across its width provided the feed into the machine is reasonably uniform and in which the fibers are randomly distributed through its thickness and in which the fibers are orientated randomly but with some tendency to be disposed in the machine direction or sometimes to some extent in the machine direction.
Non-woven and other interlining fabrics have in the past usually had uniform properties across their area but recently a demand has arisen for multizonal interlinings, that is to say fabrics that have, across their area, zones of differing properties, especially stiffness and handle. These permit a single piece of interlining to be used in a garment, for instance a mantle such as a coat or jacket requiring interlinings having different properties in different areas. Thus a suitable multizonal interlining should have a bulky, firm rounding effect across the chest area of a coat or jacket with good rolling properties down the length of the garment.
It is known to reinforce non-woven webs by applying fibrous reinforcement, for example threads, to the surface of it but this does not provide the multizonal variation in bulk that is required, and also it can be rather difficult to secure them in position. A process of making a web having variable fiber content across its width is described in British patent specification No. 928,270 which relates to a process for making fibrous pads. Thus the web in this instance will generally be rather thick and several webs will probably be laid on one another to make a pad. Clearly the requirements of pad formation are very different from those of the formation of an interlining, since the latter requires a higher degree of surface smoothness and uniformity. Any gross distortions in the surface would render it unacceptable for use as an interlining.
Probably for this reason so far as we are aware no-one has ever proposed that a satisfactory interlining could be made having a variable fiber content across its width.
It has therefore become desirable to provide non-woven webs having distinct zones therein wherein the fiber content of each zone is uniform within the zone itself but is different from one zone to another. It has become particularly desirable to provide such a non-woven fabric wherein the fibers of one zone are merged with the fibers of another zone particularly a non-woven fibrous interwoven material wherein at the margin of the merging of the fibers of one zone with the fibers of the other zone there is formed a small but distinct area in and of itself. It has also become desirable to provide a process for making such non-woven webs which can be carried out employing known apparatuses and does not require substantial manpower in the operation of the apparatuses. It has become particularly desirable to provide such an interlining material for use in garment manufacture particularly in the breast area of suits, jackets and coats.